The Burnt
by Lily1138
Summary: This is the 4th book of the Guardians of time trilogy. Rochelle is Dead, but Ethan will die to save her, because though she was supposed to go the the Heavenly Realms Where Dartemis Lives, Something stops her and drags her to Hell. Please R&R!
1. Going way Down

**I do not own the Guardians of Time; it all belongs to Marianne Curley. However, the storyline of The Burnt is my original idea, and any new characters are my creation. **

**This is the first story I have ever written, so please read and review! Constructive Criticism is always good!**

* * *

**_The Burnt_**

**Rochelle**  
I feel it slice through my heart. The poison is released. The pain is excruciating as I fall into his arms. I look at him, as his tears fall onto my face. It's all about to end, but all that matters is that Ethan loves me with all of his heart, and I love him more than my own life. I feel the arrow stealing my life away, but at least he's safe. Ethan is safe, and that's all that matters. I feel myself falling, and hear Ethan's desperate screaming plea, "Rochelle," as everything fades to black.

**Ethan**  
She's gone. My tears fall onto her face as I kiss her cold lips. Her hands are lifeless. The usual sparks have died with her. My love has died with her. My life has died with her. After all these years, she finally confessed her love for me. I love her. If only we had more time. But she's gone. Even in death, she is still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. My love, my life, my beautiful Rochelle is dead.  
Her heart pierced by the arrow that was meant for me. Marduke killed her. The curse that was placed on Rochelle came into effect. He turned to stone as the sun set, but I had a chance to kill him first. Though revenge was too much of an honor, even for him. I regret that I didn't take that opportunity. I could have killed him. Killed the beast that murdered my sister. Murdered my soul mate. I could have killed that devil. He sent my best friend to the middle realm to die. Almost killed my mother from the depression of losing my sister. Stole the life of my father who became a shell of what he was after my sister's death. And now he's killed me. My life has ended. I can't live without Rochelle.

**Rochelle**

I'm lifting. Up towards the sun. My fears leave me, and a feeling of peace grows inside me as I rise further and further into the sky. I now see what they mean by a "happier place". I'm almost there... wherever there is. I reach my hand up, and a golden glow begins to erupt in my fingertips, spreading down to my elbows. I feel free, until it grabs my ankle. It's pulling me down, faster and faster, yet  
the golden glow continues to spread over my body. Something is wrong. A sense of evil fills my mind as I look down to the thing clutching my ankle. I scream.  
This is not what I expected. I still feel the pain building in my chest. I'm falling. There's no white light. In fact, everything is black, except a fiery glow quickly growing larger beneath me. This is not heaven, and whatever pulled me down was not an angel. I have a horrible feeling that I'm going to hit hard. I'm definitely in trouble. The grounds gets closer and closer, until I slam down, and once again, fade to black.

**Arkarian **

He's here, and he's angry. I can hear his thoughts, but he's jumbled them so much that I can't make any sense of them.

"Arkarian! Arkarian! Open the god damn door Arkarian!" Ethan's shouts vibrate through my head as I open the door into the mountain where I live. Ethan stomps in, and for once is shielding his thoughts well. But I don't need to be able to hear his thoughts to know what he's thinking.  
"I want her back." Ethan's voice is filled with such anger and emotion, which unlike his thoughts, he cannot conceal. "God damn Arkarian! I want her back."  
"Ethan..." I don't know how to say this without making him feel worse. "You can't bring anyone back from the dead. It's never happened."  
"I don't care that it's never happened. There's always a first!" Ethan is holding back his tears. "I love her Arkarian. I just want Rochelle to come back."  
"Ethan-"  
"What if it was Isabel? What if she died because of you? You'd do everything in your power to get her back, just like when we went to the middle realm." his eyes are filled with pain. "Help me Arkarian, please."  
"Ethan, what do you want me to do?" I feel horrible, like I'm breaking Ethan's already shattered heart. "I can't resurrect the dead."  
"Dartemis. Bring Dartemis here. He'll bring her back. He has to." He might be right. Dartemis controls the realms where people go when they die. All of the good realms anyways. Dartemis might be able to take Ethan to see Rochelle, Matt's been there. Why can't Ethan?  
"Alright Ethan. I'll get Dartemis. But no guarantees. Chances are this won't work."  
"It must. Because I can't live without Rochelle. If Dartemis doesn't find a way, I will, whether it means her coming to me, or me going to her."  
I can tell by the looks of his eyes, that he is serious, and would do whatever it takes to get to Rochelle.  
This had better work.

**Rochelle**  
I open my eyes to find myself lying in snow. Well, it feels like snow, just not cold. There is fire as far as the eye can see, in this dark, burning world.  
I slowly rise to my knees, checking for broken bones. I'm surprised I survived this fall unhurt, and alright. It's this warm snow that I landed in. I put my hands down into it, sparks flying off of them, and  
begin to visualize. This is not snow, it's ash. But buried below, I see bones. Human bones. Skulls. Ripped apart from the inside. Black, and burnt.  
I'm lying in human ashes.  
I jump to my feet, and look around. Imagine the underworld, just ten times worse. Something screams in a blood chilling voice. Not human, but definitely blood filled and murderous. Something is moving in the distance. Creeping closer on four legs. It rises to it's full height, but even through it's blood red eyes and beastly mutations, I can still recognize it. My horrific childhood memories flood back as I look at this thing.

"You," I whisper as my father comes closer, belt in hand. A chilling thought grips my mind as I step back. My dad is dead... Executed. I take another step back as he opens his mouth, blood dripping from his teeth. I turn and run. I glance back, but he's not following. He knows I can't escape from him. Not in this realm. Not in Hell.

* * *

**~Lil~**

**Please Review! It really means a lot, and I'll try to update as soon as possible! **


	2. Alone

**I do not own GoT or the Characters!**

* * *

**Ethan-**  
Dartemis is coming. Not only is he immortal, but he's also a magician. If anyone can bring her back, it's him. Matt couldn't bring her back, and neither could Neriah, who are both immortals, and my best friends. I guess everyone in the guard are my best friends. As I'm waiting in Arkarian's chambers for everyone to show, I finally realize I'm alone. Arkarian has Isabel, they're soul mates, and they don't age anymore, so they can spend the rest of their lives together. Matt has Neriah, and they're immortal, so they have the rest of time to be together. Shaun, my dad, and Isabel's step-dad Jimmy are best friends,  
with their own wives. This leaves me, Dillon, and Carter. Mr. Carter betrayed the guard, and paid for it by being killed by Demons. Dillon, now who knows what's going on in his head? He's great, but no  
one can match up to Rochelle. My beloved soul mate Rochelle. She defected from the order of chaos and came to the guard. Her hands may have sparked, but it was her green eyes that truly sparkled. She's just the most beautiful thing in all of the realms. Everyone has the rest of their lives to be with the one they love, but not me. Or Rochelle. But we will be soon. No barrier between two worlds will stop  
us from being together, even if it means giving up my life. Lathina, the Goddess of Chaos is dead. The order of chaos has broken apart. The guard doesn't need me anymore.

**Arkarian-  
**Isabel and I are walking back up the mountain, I took her to dinner. I once thought that I would never be able to leave my chambers, because bright blue hair and violet eyes tend to stick out like a sore  
thumb. More like a thumb that's grown a ten inch fingernail. Thank God for wigs and colored contact lenses. And luckily Isabel won't get the blue hair and violet eyes for another century or so, if she gets the  
violet eyes at all.

Suddenly Ethan's thoughts are propelled into my mind. Why is he here so early? I stop, using my truthseeing powers to read his mind. All I hear, is, "_I'm alone. They don't need me. All alone_..."

"Arkarian, what's wrong?" Isabel asks me, her brown eyes staring into mine.

"Ethan is depressed. Much more than we thought. If we don't get Rochelle back, then I don't know what will happen to him." What I don't tell her is that Ethan is willing to end his life to be with Rochelle again. I just have to make sure he doesn't get that far.

Isabel looks at me with concern in her eyes. "I won't let anything happen to Ethan. He's been my best friend for ages." And with that, Isabel begins to sprint up the mountain to my chambers, her brown hair  
flowing behind her.

I run after her. Rochelle must come back, and Dartemis better hurry up.

**Isabel-  
**I make it to the mountain where Arkarian's chambers are. Arkarian quickly opens the passageway through the rock, looking extremely worried. I run in, and glance around for Ethan. I can barely tell its  
Ethan when I find him. His skin is pale, and eyes red, he looks as if he hasn't eaten in days, which he probably hasn't. He looks up at me, and I bend down to sit beside him. "We'll get her back Ethan, I  
promise you. We'll get her back." Ethan doesn't respond, he just stares into the sphere in the center of the room. It's still spinning. The Order of Chaos is silent.

I hear I quiet pop, knowing someone has used their wings to teleport into the room, and look up to see the magician Dartemis standing before me. I get up, dragging Ethan up beside me.

"Dartemis!" Arkarian calls out. "We need your help."

"Yes, I already know," Dartemis replies. "But first I need my son Matt and the rest of the guard here."

"They're on their way." Arkarian looks puzzled. He and Dartemis must be talking by truthseeing. Luckily Ethan seems to be oblivious to this all, he's defiantly got his own agenda.

Ethan walks up to Dartemis, whose face is impossible to read. Arkarian's on the other hand, might as well be shouting out at me, "read my expression!" He is obviously shocked. I can tell this is going to be bad.

"You must bring her back." Ethan says, his eyes in pain, but his voice strong."She is somewhere in one of your realms, and you will give her back to me. Now." Ethan sounds like he is ready to kill someone. I'm not surprised. Had Arkarian died, I'd want to kill someone too, but I wouldn't be half as strong as Ethan is now.

"It's more complicated than that..." Dartemis continues. This is probably going to be big. And I'd bet my powers on it, bad too. But what he says next surprises all of us. "I can't bring her back, because she isn't in one of my realms."

Ethan just stars at him. "Then where is she?" He asks, his voice quivering.

"Ethan, Marduke dragged Rochelle to Hell."

* * *

**This is not a very exciting chapter, but it is needed to create the bridge between the first chapter and the next chapter. Believe me, the next chapter will have more action!**

**Thanks Sara for your review, it made me so excited to update again!**

**Sorry if i don't update for a few more days, our computer screen is having some issues, so it'll be fixed in the next few days.**

**Please Review!**

**~Lil~**

~Lil~


	3. My Fault

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've just been so busy. **

**I hope you like this chapter, it's kind of short, but it's all one point of view. **

**There is some mild cursing (I mean, its Dillon…)**

**I don't own any of the GoT, but the storyline is mine! **

**Dillon-**

We all have to meet in Arkarian's chambers. At least the nine, well now eight of us left in the guard. All I've heard so far is that Rochelle is not where we thought she'd be. I mean, where else could she be? The Underworld? Will I hope not. The underworld was such a horrible place to be. Back when I worked for the order, I spent a lot of time "Down Under".

When I first defected to the guard, Rochelle had already known what it was like. But she had no one, no one accepted her. They were all suspicious. Even when they accepted me, they didn't accept her. Then I had to go and be an ass, telling her how she had to "Watch it" with her hands. They were freaky. But she got offended and ran off into the woods, with Ethan following closely behind.

Then Marduke shot her. Through the heart. With Ethan's bow and arrow. It's all my fault.

I use my wings to transport myself to the outside of Arkarian's chambers. I call his name, and the door quickly opens, allowing me to enter.

Almost everyone is here. Matt and Neriah are talking quietly with Dartemis. Neriah looks distraught, her eyes red, with her eyeliner streaming down her cheeks. Matt on the other hand, is definitely stressed, (I mean, his ex-girlfriend is dead…) but he looks focused, like he has a plan. Shaun and Isabel are comforting Ethan, who by the way, looks like shit. Arkarian is staring into the sphere, but honestly, that's pretty much all he does… boring! Jimmy is no where to be seen.

Isabel turns her head, noticing that I've walked in. Who wouldn't notice, I'm absolutely irresistibly sexy. At least I see it that way.

"What's going on Isabel?" I have to ask. "Where is Rochelle?"

Isabel flinches, sending me a sorrowful, yet full of anger kind of look. "Dillon, Rochelle is in h—'' . Something cuts her off, a deep growling sound coming from the center of the room. The lights flicker, and everything turns black, except for a red glow lighting up in around the sphere. Arkarian is staring into the sphere, and the rest of us slowly walk up besides him.

I can't believe my eyes. There is a face in the sphere! I had no idea it could be used as a communication device, and apparently, neither did Arkarian! He looks just as stunned as I feel!

I think it is a human, a guy with some crazy mutations. His skin is reddish, and his eyes are black as night (Talk about creepy…). His nose, ears, and mouth look humanish, except for the fact that in his mouth is sharp, pointy teeth! His hair is a deep burgundy, and kind of looks like Arkarian's, just not blue. But in his hair, two curved red horns are visible, but one is partially broken (Ouch). He kind of looks like Lorian did when he was alive, just red and freaky looking.

Suddenly, it starts to speak.

"I know you know she's here," he growls. "And I know you want her back. If you're willing to give me what I want, then you might be able to save her from my world."

Shit… that sounds bad.

**I already have part of the next chapter written, if you review I'll write faster, and it'll be up faster!**

**Review Review Review!**


	4. Fire Burning

**Chapter 4 is here... please read and review!**

**I do not own GoT or any of the characters!**

**Rochelle**

* * *

I hate the dark. Not the fact that it makes me blind, but just the  
idea of the terrible creatures that are watching, waiting. The problem  
is, this place isn't an idea. It's real. It's dangerous, and you're  
damn right, it's the most frightening situation I've been in. But I  
would relive this a thousand times for the chance to kiss Ethan  
again. To feel his lips touch mine, his arms around me, pulling me  
closer.

My father is in Hell. Of course I've thought about it, feeling that it  
was true, but I never really knew it was true. That bastard. He ruined  
my childhood, and now he wants to do the same to my afterlife. So much  
for, "a happier place."

I have been walking for hours. It is dark (creepy), my dad is  
probably stalking me, watching me from a distance, (creepier), and I'm  
walking through human ashes (This is simply creepy and gross.) I have  
no idea where I'm going, all I know is that I have to get out, and  
quick. I don't know how long I'll last before insanity kicks in, I  
think it's already started.

I look around at the barren landscape surrounding me. As I've already  
said, it's dark, and there's fire burning in random spots. But after  
four hours or so of walking, I begin to hear it. Hear them. Hear the  
blood curdling screams echoing around me, their cries calling me  
towards them, telling me to save them of their obvious torture.  
Suddenly, it stops. The screams are abruptly cut off, letting me know  
they are dead. The think I don't understand, is how you can die if  
you're already dead. Dead in Hell.

Something cracks behind me. I spin around, putting me hands out for  
protection. I wasn't expecting to see sparks (I mean, I'm dead...) but  
from my hands sparks flew everywhere, electric currents shooting from  
my fingertips.  
"Sweet," I mutter, examining my hands. I begin to calm down, and  
notice that my hands are calming down too. Finally they are connecting  
to my thoughts, my emotions. Too bad I'm dead.

Something cracks again behind me, and the creature lets out a growl. I  
spin around, my hands practically on fire, and out of my fingers come  
a lightning bolt, or just a really strong electric current. I gasp,  
seeing the empty spot where a creature just stood. My hands vaporized  
it. My lightning bolts of hands vaporized it! Into thin air. I just  
can't believe it. My powers must be magnified here!

I calm down again, the sparks on my hands lowering to a slight  
shimmer. I feel a lot better now, a lot safer. But right now, I need to find a way out of here.

I look around, and notice creatures moving in the distance.  
Everywhere. Of every shape and form. Suddenly, a cloud of fire erupts  
in the sky, and the screaming begins again. I'm surprised I can  
understand them, but I don't want to. They are screams of terror, and  
I feel it too. A creature runs up behind me, making me jump, but I  
feel no harm from it. It's as frightened as I am. It's small, about  
the size of a large cat, with huge, yet beady eyes, and other odd  
mutations.

It starts shouting at me through the screams, "You're not mutated yet?" I give it a blank stare. "I mean you just got here, didn't you?" I nod quickly, and it continues over the screams. "They kill you. Over and over again, torturing you. But you can't die in Hell, you only change, you slowly mutate into what you really are after each death. But just because you can't die, doesn't mean it won't hurt, it'll be unnaturally slow, and more painful than any possible death." It looks up, definitely more frightened than me, "You can't escape, you can't hide, but you can burn."

I look at it, and then to the sky. The creature runs away, leaving me  
to burn alone. But I can't burn here, I shouldn't be here! But I think  
again as fire begins falling from the sky, and the creatures in front  
of me begin to burn, screaming as they slowly die. I run away from  
them, but with every step I feel the sparks hitting my skin. My hair  
catches fire, and I scream as I fall to the ground, my flesh burning.  
My ashes are joining those who have been burnt, again, and again. I  
let out one last shrill scream as the fire engulfs me, and once  
again, everything fades to black.

* * *

**There you have it, Chapter 4! Please Review... Constructive critisizm is always helpful, and i'd love for you to give me any ideas for what should happen next... who knows, i might encorperate into one of my chapters! **

**I still have quite a bit of writing to do until i finish this story, so don't worry, there are still a bunch of chapters to come!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's great to hear that people are actually reading my story.**

**I'll probably update in a week or two, i still have to write chapter 5!**

**~Lil~**


	5. Not Again

**Sorry it's been a while, I've had mid-semester exams, etc. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GoT! It's all yours Marianne Curley!**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
****Arkarian**

I never thought I would be able to be with Isabel in her world. With  
bright blue hair and violet eyes, I'd stick out way too much. Not to  
mention the Order of Chaos wanted my head on their desks as a trophy.  
At least the order has broken up, and is not a problem anymore. Now I  
can focus all my attention on rebuilding the citadel, saving Rochelle,  
helping Ethan, being with Isabel, and going to school. My life is too  
busy.

School. It is so much different from what I had six hundred years  
years ago. Back then, it was learning how to sword fight, or shoot an  
arrow. Now I have to run laps, for physical education. I'm already  
fit, so this class is a waste of my time. It's all, drop and give my  
twenty, or go run four laps for warm up. High school is a waste of  
time. I know everything they try to teach me, which is usually wrong  
anyways.

The only reason I come is to be with Isabel. Just seeing her big brown  
eyes makes me melt. They are gorgeous. She sees me, but not the real  
me. My blue hair is hidden by a wig of dark brown loose curls, and my  
eyes are concealed in blue color contacts. She says it makes me look  
like superman, (I decided not to tell her that the real "superman" was  
a four foot, blond, chubby kid, who came into his powers, and didn't  
tell anyone. I hope I don't turn out like him. Lathina found him and  
left him to die with the penguins in Antarctica. Poor kid. Life is  
tough.) The problem is, she misses my abnormal features. Maybe on  
clash day at school, I won't ware my wig, but I'll blend in! Genius.

I'm on my way to the restroom. I can't stand another minute of my  
boring history teacher's lies! She's trying to brainwash me into  
thinking Shakespeare was a guy. I knew her, and she was no guy. What  
type of guy could write such tragic love stories? I walk into the  
restroom; it's empty, thank goodness.  
I use my wings, and transport myself to my chambers. Finally, I have  
the chance to relax. Well at least for a few minutes before anyone  
realizes I'm no longer in school. It's quiet. Way, too quiet. I'm not  
hearing the normal whir of the sphere. Then it hits me. I turn, and  
quickly run to it.

They must still be working. Working to create chaos, for the sphere  
has stopped, leaving me with an image of a beautiful, thriving city:  
Ancient Egypt.

* * *

**There you have it, the Order has returned again!**

**Next Chapter: What will happen to Rochelle? Will she ever get out? Will Ethan live to see her again?  
**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible! **

**Read and Review! Luv you guys!  
**

**~Lil~**


End file.
